


Friday I’m In Love

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [26]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, One-Sided Attraction, POV Jess, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Friday I’m In Love' by The Cure.





	Friday I’m In Love

Jess never had much in his life he cared about. It was easier that way, easier not to get hurt when everything turned to dust.

Then one day he moved to Stars Hollow and got introduced to Rory Gilmore.

Ask him if he knew what love was, Jess would have said he had no idea, until that day, that moment, when the electricity sparked and his heart skipped a beat.

It wasn’t like he could tell her, too risky, she wouldn’t care. Didn’t change a thing for Jess. He was going to love that girl until the day he died.


End file.
